


Phoo!

by dramady, edonyx



Category: American Idol RPF, brassidy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramady/pseuds/dramady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/edonyx/pseuds/edonyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a cologne turns out to be sex pollen, what's a little ole Brad to do but molest a sexy Cassidy, hmmm? Part of a pair with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/61995">Lambliff Sex Pollen fic</a>.</p><p> </p><p><b>Disclaimer:</b> This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoo!

"Ooh, I love this! Smell!" Brad chirps as he spritzes the cologne on his wrist and offers it up for Cassidy to sniff. They're in the middle of Macy's in the sea of humanity. It's kind of fun! And they've been standing at the cologne counter for fifteen minutes now spritzing and sniffing. Good times!

"Blech! That smells like a _grandma_," Cassidy grimaces. "Here, I've never heard of this one, give it a go." He sprays the hollow of Brad's throat, then on Brad's opposite wrist of the grandma-fragrance. "Sniff. Waft. Tell me what you think."

Head up, nose in the air, Brad sniffs! Then he wafts!

Then he sneezes, barely with enough time to get his hand over his mouth. It comes out something like "Phoo!" And his nose wrinkles and he presses the heel of his hand to it. Phoo! "Oh, um ... I'm not sure this agrees with me," Brad confesses. "Or I don't agree with it. Eep."

Cassidy's got kleenex somewhere! But while he finds it, he snaps a picture of Cheeks on his iPhone, looking cute as a button with his hand over his nose. Adorable! "I'm sure if we hit one of the real cosmetic counters, they can give you stuff to clean it off with...?" Aha! There's the tissue! He hands it over to Brad, looking around for the MAC counter, because any gay boy who's gay loves MAC. "Here, Cheeky. Wipe yourself down with this. No sense in sneezing your glitter all over everyone!"

And even as he traipses after Cassidy, Brad is sneezing pretty much constantly into the tissue. What in the world was in that cologne?! The sneezing is making his whole body feel tingly. God, please don't let him be getting sick! Now is _not_ the time. Phoo! Phoo! Phoo!

Cheeks gets the wipedown from Cassidy, and an admonishment, to boot. "We're going to Nero tonight, remember? You better clear that stuff out of your sinuses, because I am _not_ going with Rawn, okay?" Maybe fresh air will help! Maybe a cigarette! Cassidy drapes an arm around Brad's shoulders to lead him out of Macy's and into the bright sunlight. "Take some Otrivin or something, and call me when you're ready. Let's grab a coffee and I'll take you home."

Ooh. Cassidy feels _amazing_. It doesn't hurt that he's barely wearing a t-shirt. And he's all muscley. And he smells _really_ good. In fact, without even realizing it, Brad presses his nose to the crux of Cassidy's neck. _Mmmm_. He's not sneezing anymore. But it does seem that he has a _tremendous_ erection. Whoo!

"Oh, quit getting cozy with me." Cassidy gives Cheeks a friendly little shove. "That's for _after_ the martinis!" In Starbucks, he leans casually on the edge of the counter, taking a good look at the snacks that might go well with the coffee. "You want something to eat, Cheeks? And make _sure_ you eat before we go out tonight. I'm not carrying you to a cab again, honey."

What was that? Sorry, Cassidy, Brad was enjoying the _view_. Cassidy has a _fine_ derriere. And in a flash, Brad has very vivid pictures of _fucking_ it, which _what?!_ Brad is the epitome of a bottom, kthanx, but Phew (not to be confused with Phoo), Brad has cat scratch fever! Or he's a cat who needs scratched.

Screw the metaphors, he needs to get some. "Cassidy, honey?"

Cassidy turns, coffees in hand, and holds one out to Brad. "What's up?" Cheeks looks mighty flushed, and while Cass has seen that expression before, it's never been directed at him. "You okay? You want to sit down and have this, or you want to go to the car?"

"I _want_ ... " And Brad's eyes skate down Cassidy's body as he takes the coffee. Lingering touch? Check! Lascivious gaze? Check! Erection hard enough to drill through brick? Check! But they are in the middle of Starbucks. Instead of announcing his desires to the patrons, he crooks his finger at his very good friend, Cassidy Haley. C'mere, big boy.

With an eyebrow raised, Cassidy leans over the table, chin resting in his hands, waiting for Brad to tell him about whatever gorgeous Marine who's probably in line right now. "What do you _want?_ Should I have my camera out for this, to document it for my Six Month Plan?" Looks like someone's oblivious to what's going on in Brad's not-so-scandalous pants!

When he's close enough, Brad can grab Cassidy's collar, haul him in a little more (he's very strong, see - wiry) and mash their mouths together, licking inside. Mmm, coffee-flavor! "I need you," he whispers before biting kisses. "Will you help me?"

Whoa. Whoa? Definitely whoa. They've made out a handful of times, usually after there've been a number of Cheektinis involved, but this is kind of totally the opposite end of drunken kissing. "What do you need me to do?" Not that Cassidy's comopletely clueless now, but that's something pretty intense to ask a friend for. "What's gotten into you, Cheeks?"

"I have no earthly idea, _but_," Brad tells him, mouth nuzzled against Cassidy's, tongue sneaking licks between his words. "I'm pretty sure that if you don't fuck me in oh, say, the next ten minutes, I might _die_, Cassidy." And big brown eyes blink up at Cassidy Haley. "You don't want me to die, do you?"

"Who would I go out with tonight if you were dead?" But that doesn't really answer anything. So Cassidy puts his hands on Brad's shoulders and pushes him back. "Are you serious? Are you sure? What... _why?_ Why me?" That doesn't stop him from pulling Cheeks out of Starbucks and to the car, where they can sit by themselves and figure this shit out.

Cassidy's _here_, see. And sexy! But once in the car, which is, it should be noted, a small car - Cassidy drives a small car, okay? - Brad reaches over with nimble fingers and starts on Cass's belt and fly. "Is it okay if I suck you off? I totally need to suck you off, right now and then I'm probably going to jerk off, k? Great." Why? Why ask why when one can _do_.

Whoa. Wait. Is Cassidy even hard, for Brad to suck him off? "I have to drive you _home,_" he tries to reason, but if he's going to be completely honest, Brad's _cute_, and Cassidy's had fleeting thoughts more than once about what it might be like to actually take Cheeks home. And spread him. Spread the Cheeks, remember? "What is _with_ you?" He's half-laughing, half-stunned, half-turned on, and yes, three halves can make a whole. Cassidy starts the car and pulls out into the street. "We're not that far from your place, alright?"

"But I need to suck your cock _now_," Brad said very reasonably, it should be noted. "Because remember? _Dying_."

There! And thank the Gods that Cassidy doesn't believe in undies under skinny jeans, because Brad would've thrown a hissy fit! Plus, the Cass-cock, it should be recorded, is _very_ nice. Mouth-wateringly nice. Yum!

"I don't think I've ever had anyone tell me they're dying to suck my cock," Cassidy answers, just as reasonable, and honestly, once Cheeks has his mind set on something, there's no telling him no. "Just... be careful, okay? I don't want to hit a pothole and have you bite it off. I _like_ my dick." And he'd also like to see Brad jerk off. Just putting that out there.

There's no answer, because Brad has his mouth full. He's good at sucking cock, which isn't really a surprise, he supposes. Plus, he's super-motivated, using all of his tricks, tonguing, sucking even a little teeth in there, all kinds of good times. Holy hell, though. It just works to make him even hornier. Brad mewls out a sound as he digs the heel of his hand into his groin for just a little relief.

Holy _shit._ Cassidy keeps his hands tight at ten and two on the steering wheel, and is _very_ careful to keep his hips where they belong. No sense in banging the back of Brad's head against the steering wheel, right? Brad _is_ good at it, really, really good, and Cassidy's having a little bit of trouble paying attention to the road when it feels like Brad's sort of sucking his brains out through his cock. "Fuck, your mouth. Oh my god, Cheeks." They're still about six blocks from Brad's place when Cassidy comes, and one of his hands drops from the steering wheel to stroke through Brad's hair. It's a fucking good thing Cassidy's windows are tinted. God.

Panting against Cassidy's cock, his eyes rolled back in his head, Brad's now busy working on his own fly and it's not easy, bent over like he is! Hence the frustrated sound that he utters as he sits up right, hips lifting off the seat so he can finally whip it out, spit on his own palm and start on himself. "Oh, my _God_, I don't even know," he murmurs, equal parts relief and arousal clouding his tone.

Wow? Wow. A whole lot of wow. Brad's got a _gorgeous_ cock, and for a second, Cassidy thinks that a cock like that is exactly the reason that he's queer. He can drive one-handed! He does it when he's got his phone out all the time as it is. So he reaches over and wraps his hand around Brad's to guide his stroke, to feel how Brad jerks himself off. "Does it feel good?" Cassidy asks, and clears his throat to get rid of that low, husky tone. "It looks good."

"Oh, _yeah_." Brad's eyes all but roll back in his head. "Oh, yeah, honey, bring it." Whoo, it's building _fast_, too, though to his credit, he does last until they're at least in front of his house. But then he's coming all over Cassidy's hand, all over his legs and the gearshift. Whoops.

That's what Armour-All wipes are for! Or even those wet-naps that Cassidy gets when he indulges in KFC. But he can take care of that in a minute, when he's currently got Brad-come on his fingers that clearly needs to be licked off. "Okay, can you put it away and get inside without like, riding my disco stick? Maybe a cold shower'll help? I don't know. I don't know what _happened_ to you!" Cheeks looks pretty hot, though, and Cass takes a second to tuck _himself_ away (whoops, that would have been a nasty surprise if any of Brad's neighbours were out!) before cleaning up the gearshift and his jeans.

"I, um ... " Goodness. Brad's still kind of jerking himself because it feels _really_ good. Necessary, even. But Cassidy's right. Inside is good. Inside is _great_ because there's a bed there. So with what little mind he has, he uses it over matter and with a groan, he tucks himself away and gives Cassidy a nod. "Inside, please." Nao.

They're inside as fast as they can both move, and then Cassidy just looks at Brad. "So... are you sure? Like, I just want to make sure that this isn't going to screw anything up." Brad's flushed, skin almost dewy with post-O glow, and that makes him look pretty fucking yummy. "C'mere, Cheeks, honey."

"I have never been more sure of anything in my _life_." Brad wriggles out of his clothes like a caterpillar out of his cocoon and when he comes to Cassidy, he's naked as the day he was born, except all growed up! And sporting more wood, you know. He rubs against his friend's hip. "You're _so_ sexy. Mrow."

This isn't playing around. This isn't them being drunk and stupid. This is kinda real, even if it's completely weird. "Bedroom. I don't think Parker'll be too impressed to find us naked in the front hall, huh?" But he strips off his t-shirt, tucking it to hang in the back of his pants so he can pull Brad up against him for a kiss that's mutual, instead of Brad grabbing for it. Even if that was really fucking hot. And let's not forget the tweet about the houndstooth hankie, alright? Because Cassidy sure hasn't forgotten. "Come on, you pretty, naked thing."

"But that means waiting ... " Brad points out. "I wanna fuck _now_." Evidenced by how he seems to be attempting to climb Cassidy like a delicious human tree. "Pretty please? With sugar on top?" His hands are in Cass's hair, mussing it all about as Brad angles for kisses, for touches, for _anything_.

"I think I've got a condom in my wallet," Cass volunteers. But that doesn't mean he's got lube. Would spit be enough? Brad was sure into it in the car, when he'd jerked himself off like a fucking porn star. _God._ His jeans are pushed down almost to his knees, and he wrangles Brad around to stretch him open, using, yes, spit as lube. Nature to the rescue! "Just have to wait a little longer," Cassidy murmurs against Brad's ear. "Just a bit longer."

"Oooh! Awwwww. Mmmmm." Brad's back is pressed to the door and his head is back, his eyes slitted as he digs his fingers into Cassidy's shoulders. "Fuck my ass, Cassidy. Fuck my ass. Ooh, I can't wait for you to fuck my _ass_." He's rocking his hips incessantly, cock teased at the brief brushes against Cass's belly.

"Okay, okay," Cassidy soothes, using his other hand to guide one of Brad's legs up around his waist. "Hold onto me." His wallet's dropped on the floor when he pulls the condom out, and the wrapper joins it as he rolls the condom down on himself. "Just hold onto me, Cheeky." His fingers come out and Cassidy guides the head of his cock against Brad's ass, pushing in in one long, slow motion, pinning Brad to the door with his body.

"Oooh," Brad purrs, tongue running over his dry lower lip. His whole body is jerking now with the increased sensation, his cock jerking and leaking fast. "_Yes_." Oh, God, yes. He inhales, just meaning to, you know, _breathe_, and just like that, he's coming.

"Holy _shit_, Cheeks." Cassidy smears his mouth against Brad's in a sloppy, open kiss, slowing down the rock of his hips so Brad doesn't go insane with overstimulation. He's still holding Brad's weight, even if the skin between them is hot and slippery with Brad's come, and Cassidy's just _so_ tempted to let Brad down and lick him clean. Ugh. Whatever Brad's got, it's contagious. He ducks his head to breathe in the smell of Brad's skin on his throat, and catches just a hint of that cologne he'd bombed Brad with in the department store.

Cassidy sneezes.

"Um, ew?" Brad's been sneezed on? Hello? But any kind of distaste seems to fall right apart in the fact that Brad's _still_ horny and still hard. "Don't do that again, but keep fucking me. Cassidy, keep fucking me!" And be fast about it!

It was unintentional! But Cassidy _does_ sneeze again, but kind of manages to aim it over his shoulder and away from both of them, and suddenly, it's like someone's strewn a red veil over his sight. Just as suddenly, he understands why Brad's feeling the way the does, and he _snaps_ his hips in, a sharp, steady rhythm that has him groaning against Brad's ear, his hands cupping Brad's ass to hold him apart. "I'll fuck you as long as you want."

Oh, yes. Oh, yes, yes yes. There's a kind of relief that comes from the way Cassidy says that. Like he really _means_ it. "God, yes," Brad murmurs, leaning forward to kiss Cassidy, hoping that Cass doesn't, like, sneeze right on Brad's face, because, _gross_.

No, Cassidy's done with the sneezing, thanks very much, and he did _not_ intentionally sneeze on Brad! It just sort of... happened, in a stifled little _ch!_ Oops. But when Brad kisses him, he all but lunges forward, claiming Brad's mouth with his own, hips grinding and _holding_ up against Brad's. Take it. Take _all_ of it.

"Oooh." Sexy. Another orgasm shakes Brad through, coating their skin with a little less juicy juice this time. There's a respite of roughly twenty seconds before the pressure is already building again, cock already bobbing against Cassidy's belly. "Fuck me," he pants. "Fuck me."

_I am_, Cassidy would answer, except Brad's orgasm triggers his own, and how long has it been since he's come twice in such short succession? Probably never. At least, Cassidy can't think so far as to remember. All he can feel is Brad, and he adjusts Brad's weight in his hands, intentionally spreading him so there's nowhere that Brad won't feel him. He uses his weight to keep Brad tight against the door, not letting him slip down, and it feels like that little fucker weighs _nothing_. That maybe he _could_ wrangle them from here to Brad's bed where they could just go and go and _go._

"Ah, fuck!" Brad's toes are curling. "Did you just come?" And Cassidy didn't fall down? "How - " Holy shit, he's being pulled wide and nerve endings he didn't know he had fire. All he has to do is stroke his cock five times and he comes again, breath catching this time. "Oh, my _God_."

Cassidy nods, biting at the side of Brad's neck. God, who knew Cheeks had such a gorgeous throat? And that it'd taste that good under Cassidy's tongue? Or that he'd feel _this good_ to fuck? Brad's up to three now, and yes, Cassidy's keeping count. He's barely on the heels of Brad coming, and that ties up the score, fingertips digging bruise-hard into the meat of Brad's ass. "Bed," Cassidy growls, hips stuttering against Brad's. "I'm going to fuck you up against every wall we hit on the way."

"Sweet-talker," Brad gasps out. "You need to set me down." And woo-hoo when he _is_ set down, Brad looks like he's been riding a horse for half a day, legs wide, muscles jangly. But he's still hard and that ain't goin' anywhere fast! So he gets Cassidy's hand and he waits just long enough for Cass to get distangled from his pants and then they're dashing for Brad's bedroom and the bed. Brad sprawls on it, getting to his hands and knees and he wiggles his ass. Howdy, sailor!

And thank _god_, Brad's got a box of condoms! Smart, pretty boy. One's snapped off and another's rolled on, and Cassidy yanks Brad back onto his cock, _snap._ He licks up the line of Brad's spine, biting sharp at one winged shoulderblade, then the other, then sucking a hot, sore mark up on the back of Brad's neck. One hand steals around to wrap long fingers around Brad's cock, jerking him off in opposition to his thrusts: in-down, out-up. "Why didn't we do this before?" Cassidy groans. "Oh fuck, why?"

"I don't _know_," Brad says in agreement as he stretches out his arm, making his shoulderblades look even more wing-like. "Bite me again," he urges, even as he feels another orgasm building. "Fucking bite me, you gorgeous bastard. I'll buy drinks after this, I swear and take you home and kiss you goodnight and everything." Is he even making sense? Does he even care? That's a big N-O, good buddy!

"Deal," Cassidy breathes. To biting, to having drinks bought for him, for being kissed goodnight. Are they even going to _get_ out to Nero tonight? Maybe not, but maybe it'll totally be worth it. He bites Brad just barely to the point of breaking skin, sucking up another welt on his skin, rubbing the head of Brad's cock in his palm. "I'm gonna fucking come _again_," he warns, because that means they're going to need another new condom, and soon. Soon, like, _now._ "Oh _shit._"

The sound Brad makes is even higher pitched and squeaky and his own orgasm is weaker, but it makes him shake and fall to his elbows. "I ... don't think is healthy," he realizes, because his muscles ache, but he can't stop. "... this can't possibly by healthy."

Apparently it's broken Brad's vocabulary, too, and Cassidy lets out a breathy laugh before pulling Brad up, chest to back, to kiss down the side of his neck. "What do we do, then? Ignore it?" He drags his hips back and pushes Brad forward again, leaning down behind him to at least do _something_ while his hands take care of the condom. By something, of course, Cassidy means licking Brad from behind his balls up to the point of his tailbone, then back down, then, hey, he writes out his name on Brad's skin. Including dotting the I in the middle with a hot poke of his tongue.

"Oh, you fucking amazing _bastard_," Brad shivers out, head falling between his shoulders. "Oh, God, get your cock back in my ass, right this minute." Because ignoring it? Not an option! Not when just that touch feels _electric_, _still_. "Gonna - fuck, my ass."

"Gonna what?" Cassidy grins, one hand around his own cock, stroking it, the other rubbing at Brad's ass, dipping two fingers in with another pass of his tongue. "Gonna come on my mouth? Is that what you're saying?" To prove his point, he nips Brad's skin.

"My ass is going to be sore is what I was trying to say," Brad grits out through clenched teeth. "I won't have to do the glute machine for _ages_." Or wear a butt plug, natch. "Why aren't you fucking me? I'm so - I might die of coming. How ... gorgeously tragic."

"Need another condom, pretty boy." Cassidy hisses as he rolls down a new one, and this time, eases Brad back onto him, rolling his hips up as far as Brad can take him. "There are worse ways to - _ah!_ \- die, you know. At least you'll be happy. Oh god, you feel so good. How did I not know this?" One hand's around Brad's cock again, the other spread out on his chest, holding him back against Cassidy so they can kiss. And kiss and _kiss_, and it's just as electric and sexual as what's going on below the waist. Cassidy groans into Brad's mouth.

It's like ... it's like ... the rabbit hole in Alice. It's ... Brad is even dizzy with it, an arm looped back around Cassidy's head, so they can keep doing that kissing thing. "Where _have_ you been all my life," he muses before he licks at Cassidy's tongue. Honestly!

"Don't know. Right here. But not right _here._" Cassidy squeezes the base of Brad's cock before sliding his hand down lower to cup his balls, to rub them in his palm, then back further to touch at where he's rocking in and out of Brad's body. "I like being here, though." He tugs Brad's lip in his teeth, the motion of his hips getting faster, harder, feeling that tension building in his hips again. "Oh fuck, Cheeks, I think I'm- I think I'm gonna come again."

"How many co-" Ooh. Brad bucks when he feels Cassidy come. His orgasms are losing their sharpness, but still there, and still, like, freakishly frequently. What if they run out of condoms? What if they both pass out? What if they die _en flagrante_? This is not how Brad has imagined going out. No, sir.

"Like, two," Cassidy breathes, and there's true and pure mourning, there. "I think we should go make out in the shower, and come back. I'll go down on you this time." Cassidy pulls his hips back again, replacing his cock with his fingers, even as he's ditching the condom and pulling Brad off the bed and toward the bathroom.

But Brad can barely even walk and he imagines he looks like Woody from Toy Story with his legs all bowed. Lesson of the day! There _can_ be too much fucking! Who knew this? But, bandy-legged, he turns on the water, gets it nice and warm and Brad steps in and pulls Cassidy after him. Getting his cock sucked sounds divine. "No teeth, honey. I'm close to chafing as it is."

"Ugh, I hear you." So Cassidy pulls Brad close, hands on his tiny waist, and just _kisses_ him, hip to hip and lip to lip. "You feel so good though. I just... what the fuck took so long?" He licks water from Brad's skin, from collarbone to that _sharp_ jaw, and manages to lather up the shower poof behind Brad's back. "Clean up, then I'll get you all dirty again." There's a chuckle in there somewhere, lost in the way Cass kisses Brad's neck, his jaw, the corner of his mouth.

"Ugh, that singularly sounds like the best and worst offer ever, right?" But Brad is smiling as he takes the poof and runs it over his body, mouth still tilted up to meet Cassidy's. He starts at the neck and works down, like always and the strangest thing happens! By the time he gets to his over-worked penile region? His hard-on is actually starting to go away! Isn't that weird? (And ultimately reassuring at the same time?) "Honey, look."

Cassidy's hand is guided to Brad's half-hard cock (a definite change from full wood.) But even as he does that, Brad finds he really likes kissing Cassidy's neck.

"Mmm," Cassidy answers, giving Brad's half-hard cock a half-hearted squeeze to match, and tips his head to the side to let Brad kiss where he wants. It's funny, he still _wants_ Brad, but it's not with the greedy thoughtlessness that he'd felt before. "Looks like we're going to Nero tonight after all, huh?" His hands, rinsed of suds, cup Brad's face, tipping it up so Cassidy can kiss him. A for-real kiss, between a queer would-be musician and his _way_ queer friend.

Maybe they won't be friends now, though.

Maybe not! How many people fuck like rabbits for an hour then go back to just being friends? Honestly now, show of hands.

Exactly. Plus, Brad really _likes_ Cassidy. Likes how sweet he is and how earnest and kind. Plus sexy and funny. All plusses in Brad's eyes. A little rummaging around shows that Cassidy's half-mast too. Interesting. So, Brad slides his arms around Cassidy's waist and keeps on kissing him. "I'll still buy you a drink and kiss you goodnight," he tells Cass.

"Okay. You wanna crash at my place tonight, then? So I don't have to drop you off and watch you stagger to the door?" Cassidy's hands settle on Brad's ass again, but this time it's just to touch and to hold, and between kisses, he keeps talking. "So what do you think caused that? Because you were pretty fucking irresistible." There's a smile there as Cassidy finishes his thought: "Not that you aren't normally, but at least I can keep my hands to myself most of the time."

"I don't know. I started sneezing right after you sprayed me with that cologne though ... " Brad points out. "Maybe it was pheromones in that. Are you inviting me into your bed?" he asks, grinning. "How exciting. Almost like you're my boyfriend or something."

"Been a long time for either of us, huh?" Cassidy talks right up against Brad's lips, where he can feel the words, feel Cass' smile. "So, if that cologne had pheromones in it, why wasn't _everyone_ there screwing the socks off of each other? Was it just because we're fabulous, or something?" He runs his hands over Brad's wet hair, fine and soft and sticky-uppy with water, and kisses him again. Not because he feels he has to, but because he _wants_ to. Because he can. "I am inviting you, formally, into my bed."

"Oooh, formal even." Onto his tip toes, Brad tightens his grip on Cassidy's neck. "Why am I so excited about this? I mean, I've known you for _forever_. We're going to freak people out - you realize that, right?"

"You know what? I don't care." Cassidy smiles again, kissing away from Brad's mouth and along his jaw, tasting skin and water without that almost-rabid _need_ behind it. It's like it went down the drain with the cologne and the suds. But at the same time, he _wants_ to kiss Brad, wants to touch him and be naked with him, and that's a pretty cool realization. Surprise! It's been under his nose the whole time! It just took some scents for it to make sense. "Gasp! Brassidy is _real._"

"Laws, laws!" With a grin, Brad bounces his way out of the shower to start getting ready. And once he's gotten dressed and primped and they've gone to Cassidy's so _he_ can get primped and dressed, they go to Nero's and there, Brad plants himself firmly on Cassidy's lap, arms around his waist.

Yep, it seems Brassidy _is_ real.


End file.
